


A Day of Their Life

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A simple fic 'bout what happened when Jensen and Jared were home (with their kids)...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A simple fic 'bout what happened when Jensen and Jared spent a day off at home, with Harley and Sadie...  
>  Once again, this story was beautifully beta'd by my wonderful beta-reader, **SamandDeanFangirl** , thanks 4 the great job, hon!!!

  
Author's notes: Happy New Year every one, here's a present 4 y'all, enjoy...!!  


* * *

**A Day of Their Life**  


Jensen sits on the couch watching Jared playing with their kids. He unconsciously smiles when he sees his boyfriend run here and there, followed by the two overactive canines. How the younger man is laughing and panting. How either Harley or Sadie jump to their daddy and successfully tackle the Sasquatch to the floor. And somehow what’s served in front of his eyes makes Jensen feel so content and loved. He had always had been known as a calm person. He'd never been too talkative to someone he didn’t know too well. His friends said that he can be too quiet sometimes. And then 4 years ago, on one cool morning he met an angel. A hazel eyed angel who was meant to change his life forever. An angel who is now lying on the floor, struggling and laughing freely at his babies’ attack.

"Oh my God, stop, stop, Jennn… Help me…"

Jensen shakes his head at his lover’s shriek. He walks closer to him and then bends down.

"Come on, Harley, Sadie, give daddy a break… Come on, get up, babe…"

But when Jensen reaches out his hand to Jared, the taller man shakes his head.

"Jay? What’s the matter? Are you hurt?" Jensen’s voice is shadowed by worry.

Jared clamps his arms tight on each side of his body, "No, it's just, I’m sweating, I’m… you know, I stink…" then his cheeks turn red. Jensen lets out a puff of laughter then pulls his lover up and licks his lips.

"Then, how ‘bout gettin’ a shower?"

"Okay…"

"Together."

The younger man almost can’t believe his ears.

"Alright, I’d love that…"

"Shall we…?"

"One moment, would you…"

Jared afterwards gets down to talk to the kids, "Alright kiddo, daddy will continue the game in the bathroom, but now it’s time for daddy and papa, so you guys be good, alright?"

And with that the two grown men do a little run to the bathroom chasing one another with a small laugh, leaving the two canines wondering why every time their daddy and papa decide to play together, they can not be involved. And one more thing, Harley and Sadie never heard their daddy screaming long and out loud like what they hear about 15 minutes later, 

"OH MY GOD, JENSEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN…!!!" 

when the three of them play.

  
**~The End~**


End file.
